Living across the Royals
by Dilaena
Summary: Sets 5 years from their time. Phineas and Ferb lived a happy life as teens with their best friends. When Phineas and the others were going home after basketball and cheer leading practice, they noticed two sisters was moving across the Flynn-Fletcher household and besides Isabella's house. Full Summary inside


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, **even AJ **(She's my brother's OC), but I do own **Princess Amelia II/Amelia Janet Woods** and **Princess Hermione III/Hermione Elizabeth Woods**, their pets: **Isabel **(pink platypus) and **Ioana **(brown platypus) (ee-yo-a-na), **James Hunt **(Amelia's love interest and the sisters' protector) and **Andrew Olson **(Hermione's love interest and an inventor in England)**

**Summary: Sets 5 years from their time. Phineas and Ferb lived a happy life as teens with their best friends. When Phineas and the others were going home after basketball and cheer leading practice, they noticed two sisters was moving across the Flynn-Fletcher household and besides Isabella's house. Curious, Isabella quickly befriended them and became best friends. But what Isabella didn't know, the two were royals from England that was sent to hide in America. What would the gang do to protect the two from the one who chasing them?**

**Pairings: Phinbella, Fernessa, Jamelia, Hendrew, Slight Amelord (Buford x Amelia), slight Herjeet (Baljeet x Hermione), Slight Adyson x Buford, slight Mishti x Baljeet.**

* * *

Chapter one: Practice in School... At a Saturday! (part 1)

5 years later, Phineas and the gang are now in Danville high with Phineas and Ferb as basketball players for the school, Isabella and her girls as cheerleaders, Buford in the football team and Baljeet in the math club.

It was a nice Saturday and Phineas and his friends were in their school, practicing. With Phineas, everything was going smoothly. He was the captain of the team. So he had no problem.

"All right, Ferb, you're first." Phineas pointed at the green-haired Brit and passed the ball to him.

With Isabella, she was on top of the pyramid in the football field. She hopped off the pyramid and fixed her hair as she landed.

"Great girls. Take ten everyone." Isabella said as she walked inside to see Phineas.

With Buford and Baljeet, Buford was guarding the main entrance of the school to make sure no one gets in while they were practicing and Baljeet was keeping the security system on the main entrance on.

"Why do I always do this every practice?!" Baljeet complained.

"You're a nerd, you can hack the security every time." Buford mocked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey guys!" A girl called.

"Hey Adyson." Buford greeted.

"So, how's protecting the main entrance going?" Adyson asked, clinging onto Buford.

"Hey Baljeet." Mishti greeted.

"Hello, Mishti. What are you doing here in Danville High?" Baljeet looked up from the machine as he saw the Indian girl, wearing a cheerleader uniform.

"Didn't you heard? My mother and I moved next to your house just for me to learn here in 4 years." Mishti smiled.

"Come on Mishti, let's get back to practice." Adyson said as they left.

"Wow... I can't believe you are in a relationship with Isabella's girls." Baljeet mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Back to the Flynn-Fletcher brothers, Django was next to shoot. Phineas passed the ball to Django and gave him a knowing smile.

"Go on, Django. The ball won't hurt you unless it hits you right in your soft spot." Phineas joked.

Django whimpered as he looked up the hoop. He closed his eyes and shoot the ball into the hoop. He turned around and opened his eyes. He saw the others were smiling and amazed by Django's luck.

"Nice shot, Django. Okay, AJ, you're ne- AJ?!" Phineas exclaimed, looking at the blue-black haired girl.

"Phineas, I told you, I can do this. Have I let my favorite cousin and step-cousin down?" AJ smiled as she took the ball and shot a score. "See? I learn from the best, cousin."

All the boys stared at her with wide eyes and mouth open as AJ left to meet up with the other girls.

* * *

**Sorry if it's so short. I was busy and I'm in a tight schedule today. Please review and I'm on FFP with the same username.**


End file.
